


污水厂突发脑洞03

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [29]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 白蛇传AU的后传，存在双性！





	污水厂突发脑洞03

承接上一个脑洞。

糕僧和饼饼一起隐居山林，建了一个小庙。饼饼修炼成了仙气飘飘的蛇，可以庇佑一方水域。  
然后被糕搞出了蛋。  
说来也是嘛！每天都被糕玩双穴，而且胸部也有被玩大！  
而且现在都有变成主动用数珠塞雌穴了......  
被糕N发入魂之后揣了蛋蛋！本来这种蛋蛋应该不会出生的，但是因为糕有度化众生的使命和大愿，饼又是从没害过人还两次修成仙身，所以这个蛋蛋也是生有福德的蛋。  
蛋里就是陈友谅！  
9岁的时候在金山寺边上玩水，引来天劫，哇就看到轰雷闪电里一个小正太毫发无伤，长出小龙角。  
陈友谅小朋友！飞升成龙！  
是龙女哦。  
飞升之后，就变成双性了。  
之后很好的被糕粑粑和饼麻麻养在寺里，但是谅谅又贪玩又皮，虽然穿着粗布衣服，还是超可爱，古灵精怪的。  
因为谅谅的原因，寺里香火很旺盛！但是谁都别想碰谅谅，不然就是糕僧的物理超度了。  
有天捡到了一只小熊仔，给小熊仔包扎伤口然后送回山林，结果过了几个月小熊仔变成人来报答了。  
当然是用大唧唧啦！  
第一次被破瓜超痛的！踢了轩辕破，让他滚，糕粑粑面色阴沉打跑了熊仔，然后和饼麻麻一起安慰谅谅。  
谅谅：母亲和父亲做的时候根本就没有那么痛......明明叫的很开心......  
饼：emmmmmmm  
糕：咳。


End file.
